


A Well Deserved Break

by hey_you_with_the_face, topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gags, Greedy Bottom, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys, Submission, sex with clothes partly on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Post IM3. Pepper has been spending a lot of time in the office. So Tony visits her, only to find her overworked and stressed. He knows just what she needs to relax: be his Domme for an impromptu BDSM session. Right there in her office.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Tony Stark quietly walked into the foyer of Stark Industries. It was 1:00 pm, lunchtime and the large hall was quiet with only a few staff members walking about. He knew where he had to go and how to get there. But he had to do it without being noticed. So he casually strolled over to the left side, keeping close to the wall and pressed the button to call a lift. 

 

 

He looked around surreptitiously and exhaled with relief as he noticed the lone security guard was at the far end of the room and was busy chatting with someone. 

 

_Luckily for me, Happy kept all my access and authorization configurations active. So I do not need anyone's approval to get in. There's no telling the reaction of the new Stark Industries employees, who joined after Pepper had become CEO. They aren't used to seeing me around the company. And I do not want to answer endless questions on Iron Man! Not when I have a job to do!_

 

The elevator reached the ground floor with a loud ding. One or two employees filed out, busy staring at their phones. He coolly entered the elevator and punched the top floor's number. Then he moved to one corner, trying to hide his face from the filing clerk in the other corner of the lift.

 

The lift started to ascend and his thoughts turned to Pepper and what he was doing here.

 

_Being a leader is no easy task, balancing time and multiple commitments and making decisions that had far reaching consequences. This I know all too well. And I hated it. But Pepper is naturally talented for such a profession. In the last three years, ever since I handed the company over to her, Stark Industries has expanded beautifully into realms I could never even dream of. The Board is happy, the employees seem happy, the company is in the news for the right reasons and... I... I know even my parents would be proud at seeing that their legacy is in good safe hands! But then Pepper and her zeal to perform..._

 

He sighed heavily, thinking over the last 2 months. After Pepper had defeated Aldrich Killian in a deadly one-on-one confrontation and saved Tony's sorry ass, she had thrown herself heavily into her work and had not let up for a moment's rest. 

 

Coincidentally, around the same time, Stark Industries had been approached by IKEA for a product tie-up, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. IKEA was coming out with a new line of environmentally-friendly household items and wanted Stark Industries to design and create their bio-luminescent line of products. It was a hell of a deal and Pepper being Pepper, had taken this as the perfect project to help her forget about her ordeal at Killian's hands. She had become obsessed with the tie-up. The day of the first formal prototype launch approached and she had been spending days and nights in the office, working with her team to make sure that everything was right. 

 

_I told her to take it easy, to relax, to space things out, it is just a soft launch but NO! She just cannot let things go... even if it kills her... wait a minute. Maybe that's why she's stayed with me all these years... because I am a constant piece of work. Never improving, always in trouble. But this time, it is serious! I have had such a hard time getting her to take her medication for the Extremis virus eradication, just because it makes her sleepy! She's so good at taking care of others but does not know how to take care of herself. So that's my job and I am going to do it, today!_

 

The lift stopped at another floor and the filing clerk got off. He stared at Tony as he left and Tony smiled politely. A glimmer of recognition entered the young man's eyes but the lift's doors closed just in time. 

 

Tony whistled aimlessly to himself and then the lift reached the top floor.  He exited it, striding quietly through the nearly empty office floor. 

 

_I love this whole open office design... no more cubicles and partitions... Potts is no doubt in her office, working. It is lunch time but knowing her, she will not take a break. She will eat at her desk and work... and I am going to confront her there! And not leave until I get what I want! I am going to be firm but gentle! Yeah, that should work!_

 

Pepper's large square office was at the end of the floor. He reached and stood in front of its door, listening carefully.

 

_There are people inside. Oh shit, she's in a meeting! Maybe I should call her first._

 

To his surprise, the door opened in his face. An agitated young woman with thick wire-rimmed glasses, stood in the doorway. She looked him over and hissed, "You! Aren't you are the Marketing Outreach Partner for Biolight?! Dude, you are so late! Come in!"

 

Tony couldn't reply because the young lady caught his hand and pulled him inside the office. A group of people were all huddled around a large LCD screen in one corner of the room, busy in discussion. Pepper was sitting at her desk, head bent over something before her as a young Asian man muttered something in her ear.

 

Glasses Girl moved towards the desk and cleared her throat. 

 

"Miss Potts, our SPOC for the Biolight campaign is here."

 

"Mr. Radkins," Pepper said softly, without raising her head. "I am so glad you could make an appearance today. Even though you are late by a good-" 

 

She raised her head and stopped talking abruptly as she looked at Tony, obviously recognizing him through his sunglasses and baseball cap. He struggled to keep a straight face at the way her eyes widened comically. 

 

"Hi Miss Potts..." he said cheekily and saw her blink. She nibbled on her bottom lip and stood up quickly. 

 

Tony appreciatively made a little noise in his head, drinking in the sight of his lady dressed in her formal best.

 

_Groooowrrr... I love Pepper's corporate look... so efficient and prim, yet so powerfully sleek..._

 

He admired the neat white shirt she was wearing, complete with a thin black tie. 

 

_She always looks so good in white. It suits her coloring and her slim form..._

 

Her lovely firm arms were exposed by the sleeveless top which clung to her svelte chest. 

 

_How does she manage to look so smart yet so damn sexy..._

 

Then he looked at her face and gulped. Because Pepper had narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, her lips tightening. 

 

_ABORT MISSION! Abort!_

 

"Erm..." Tony said quickly, "I think I am in the wrong room, is this 21G?" 

 

"Guys," said Pepper firmly, never taking her eyes off him, "Please take your lunch break now. I would like to talk to Mr. Radkins, in private." She enunciated the last words with a bite and he winced.

 

The others must have been hungry because they filed out of the room quickly. He heard the Glasses Girl whisper loudly to her co-worker, "I hope Miss Potts chews Radkins out, he deserves it for being late."

 

The door closed and Pepper came out from behind her desk. She stood in front of it and leaned back, crossing her arms on her chest.

 

He knew she was mad but couldn't help lower his gaze to her tight black pencil skirt, which hugged her hips and thighs beautifully. It also ended just at her knees, leaving bare her delicate gleaming calves and elegant feet clad in striking red stilettos.

 

_Red? Hot rod red... that's a bold choice. Or it is Pepper red? Oh yeah, this is Pepper, so this must be Pepper red... damn, those are some fine-ass legs... how do people get any work done with those bad boys on-_

 

"Stark." 

 

Tony blinked hard and met her cool gaze.

 

"Stop staring at my legs and tell me. What did you do? And how much is the damage?"

 

"Erm..."

 

"You haven't set foot in this office, ever since you handed it over to me 3 years ago. In fact the last time you were here, you bought me strawberries. So why are you here today?"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he winced at the embarrassing memory.

 

Then Pepper moved so quickly, one minute she was at her desk, the next she was standing in front of him, her hands in his shirt.

 

"Tony Stark, if you are dying again, come clean right now! Do not try to wax eloquent excuses in that roundabout way of yours!"

 

That made him laugh and some of the worry on her face lessened.

 

"Pep, I am not dying!"

 

"Then what has happened? Did you burn down the house??"

 

"No!"

 

"Oh no! You burnt down the garage!"

 

"Definitely not!"

 

She paused and he caught her hands tightly.

 

"Honey, I came here today because I was worried about you!"

 

Her blue eyes darkened but she just murmured, "Really..." 

 

"Yes really! Potts, you have been holed up in this damn office for the last 2 weeks! You haven't been home, well, you have, just for a change of clothes or to get some shoes and then you are here, working your ass off day and night, without giving a shit about yourself, excuse my French, I am worried, damn worried, I am sure you haven't been eating well..."

 

"I did eat..." she whispered, lowering her gaze and he caught her chin, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. The feel of her petal-soft flesh against his callused finger, distracted him for a minute.

 

Then Pepper shifted in his grip and he tilted her face up, making her look at him.

 

"When, young lady?"

 

She giggled cutely. "Today morning. I am eating, Tony."

 

"Hmmm, what did you have? Cereal, eggs, McMuffin?"

 

"Erm..." she looked away evasively and he growled, "Pepper..."

 

"I had a Twinkee." 

 

He gasped theatrically, making her laugh.

 

"For shame, Potts! A twinkee make not a breakfast!" 

 

"Says the man who once ate an entire box of Twinkees in one go, at a Texas gas station."

 

"Oh yeah! What was it, 98 or 99? We were driving up to Dallas for that meet with Atlaco."

 

"That's right, Tony!" She said with a small smile. "You remember."

 

"I sure do! A road trip, I ate at every gas stop, hmmm the hot dogs and we saw that giant ball of yarn! I also remember the snooty look on your face as you watched me eat those Twinkees, come to think of it, you've always given me a disgusted look, when you find me eating twinkees! And now here, I find you doing the same as CEO!"

 

"I just had one, Tony." Pepper said wryly. "And believe me, I regret eating it. It tasted horrible, like I was eating a makeup applier brush."

 

She moved back to her desk. He followed her, noticing the carefully folded blanket and pillows on the large blue ottoman against the far wall.

 

"Moving on to relaxation, have you been sleeping?"

 

"Tony..." she replied with a heavy sigh and he studied her tense posture.

 

"So the answer is, you have been falling asleep at your desk, hunched over your laptop... well, that would explain why your shoulders are so stiff and boxy."

 

Pepper turned to glare at him and he quickly closed the gap between them and clasped her by the shoulders. 

 

"Tony..."

 

"Damn it, Potts..." he murmured gently, feeling the tense stiffness of her body. "You haven't been stretching like the chiropractor told you too! Your shoulders are like rocks! What is so important about this project, that you won't sleep or eat?" 

 

"Tony, this IKEA tie up is a big deal and I need to ensure that this happens without a...." he squeezed her shoulders firmly and she let out a loud moan, her eyelids fluttering.

 

Ignoring what the sexy sound did to his libido, he kept massaging her shoulders gently, moving his hands away from her neck.

 

"Talk to me, Potts..."

 

"Tony, it is stupid really... all shop talk..." she murmured.

 

He wasn't taking any excuses, so he gave her a particularly hard squeeze at her tendons and she went limp with a heavy sigh.

 

"Temme. I want to hear it all."

 

"Well... there's so many things... we have enough demo pieces for the launch. But IKEA keeps making changes every time we have a conference call. Color, styling here, a knob there, the light is too dim, what if someone wants to order on the spot... and then I am struggling to get the team to work together. We need to decide on a product presentation, music, lighting, timing..."

 

He pressed his thumbs to her shoulder blades and she moaned again. His stomach clenched with arousal but he paid close attention as she whispered, " Oh Tony... I just feel so stressed out and on edge and tense. I just can't relax..."

 

Then he squeezed her shoulders again and she leaned back against him. He lowered his hands and used his fingers to knead her lower back.

 

Pepper whimpered and he felt a shiver move through her slim frame. He took advantage of her relaxed state and rested his head on her shoulder.

 

"You take too much on yourself. And don't take enough care of yourself. You need watching, Potts."

 

She was humming contentedly under her breath, so he pressed his lips to the soft shell of her ear and whispered, "Come home with me. Let me take care of you..."

 

"Honey... I want to so badly. Truly I do. I miss you and I want to get away but I really can't leave now. There's just too much to do. I can't step back now. The team needs me. I just wish I could take out my stress on something... maybe some yoga could help? Even if for a little while. I have my foam roller in the office, I just need my pants which I think, are in my car..."

 

Tony wasn't paying any attention. He had suddenly remembered something else that helped Pepper relax.

 

"I have a better idea..."

 

She tilted her face and looked at him. "What is it, Tony?"

 

"Let's do something together, that is guaranteed to put you in a very good mood." He winked at her.

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If you are suggesting that we smoke some weed to relax, I am going to have to say No. A hard NO. Weed does not relax me in the least. And you cannot have any either, Tony. You know what happens, when you have weed, you keep seeing weird stuff and then you get damn hungry and..."

 

He kissed her temple and whispered as seductively as possible, "Take your frustration out on me, boss."

 

"Whatever do you mean?"

 

"You know what I am talking about... I am your willing slave... use me any way you want me, command me to do things to you... be my sexy dominatrix." 

 

Pepper blushed hotly and he smirked with glee. 

 

"Boss, you are such a contrary Domme! You are so good at it, bossing me around, doing sexy things with me, our play is fantastic but you are so embarrassed to admit it!"

 

"Tony! Its! I!" She moved away from him, covering her ears cutely. "Stop calling me, Boss! I am not listening to you anymore! We cannot do that in the office! That is for our bedroom! It is private!"

 

"Come on, Boss...this is your own office, no one can see us or hear us..." she looked back at him and from the bright gleam in her eyes and the small smile playing around her lips, he knew that he had her. He moved towards her and took her hands in his. 

 

Tony lowered his lashes and looked at her through them, giving her his best 'bedroom' look. 

 

"Admit it, Boss... you like dominating me... you like seeing me all helpless and bound..." She made a little noise in her throat and he held onto her fingers, "You like pushing me to my limits and watching me struggle to control myself..."

 

Pepper nibbled on her bottom lip and whispered shyly, "I do. Immensely. You are a very obedient sub. When you decide to obey." She pressed her chest against him and he shivered. 

 

"When you don't... I love punishing you, Stark. This is a good idea. Just thinking about you and me... in this office... is making me relax." 

 

"And we have some time, right, Boss? Until your team comes back from lunch?" 

 

"We do... but! Anthony!" She caught his jaw and whispered firmly, "You have to do exactly what I tell you to do. And when I tell you to do it. Is that understood?" 

 

He grinned broadly at her. "Yes, Boss. Your every wish is my command."

 

"Good boy. What's the safe word today?" 

 

"Twinkee."

 

Pepper was undoing her tie and stopped mid-way to giggle. "What?!"

 

"Yup. It just seems fitting." 

 

"Okay.... Twinkee it is... what are you doing?"

 

He had tossed aside his cap and his sunglasses and had moved his hands to the front of his shirt but Pepper raised her hand authoritatively and he stopped.

 

"You. Just stand still and be sexy. I want to undress you with my own hands..."

 

Tony nodded and lowered his gaze as she quickly undid his shirt buttons, pulled his shirt out of his jeans and pushed it off his shoulders. Then she slowly trailed her fingers down his bare chest.

 

He closed his eyes, shivering at the warm lingering caress of her fingers gliding over his flesh and then clenched his jaw as they lingered over his stomach. She traced the outline of his hip bones and then lazily dragged her fingers over his abdomen. His muscles tightened in response and she sighed with pleasure, dipping her finger into his belly button.

 

"Anthony, you look so delicious... I can't control myself..." she leaned forward and gently bit his bare shoulder. He made a small noise in his throat, which grew into a moan, when she bit the tendon at his neck, just as gently. 

 

"Hmmmm..." She slowly petted his pectoral, her fingers feeling his nipple. "I am so torn... I want to spread you on my table and taste every hard male inch of you..." 

 

He swallowed hard, his cock pulsing with her words, desperate for her touch. She met his gaze and whispered darkly, "But I want to come first. Then its your turn. Do you agree, Anthony?"

 

"My aim is to please you, Boss."

 

Her eyes sparkled with pleasure but she silently took his hand and led him to the full-length glass window at the end of her office. 

 

"Erm, Ma'am..."

 

"Don't worry, Anthony." She gently twirled him. "No one can see us through the glass. It is heavily tinted. Now give me your hands."

 

He placed his hands behind his back and felt them being lightly tied together with the silky tie. Then Pepper turned him around to face her and his heart started to thump hard in his chest as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zip. They fell to his ankles with a soft rasp and he stood absolutely straight while she looked at his crotch quietly. 

 

"Briefs today, huh Anthony." she murmured with a smile and he clenched his jaw because her finger slowly traced the waistband of his underwear. "And here I expected you to be naked under your jeans..."

 

"Sorry, ma'am." He whispered hoarsely, her finger now teasingly trailing along the outline of his penis in the briefs. 

 

"Oh Anthony..." she cooed and then he gasped because she palmed him hard through the cloth. "I am not disappointed, I like seeing you in your tiny whiteys."

 

Tony flushed and she laughed, clasping his arms and pressing herself to him, branding his body with her soft curves. 

 

Her arms moved around his neck and she nuzzled his face, sighing against him, gently rocking her hips into his. "Hmmmmm you feel so damn good... so hard and warm and so hawt..." 

 

He took a deep breath, then she bit his ear lobe gently and he fidgeted but she held him tightly against her. 

 

He just held himself firm, trying to remain as still as possible while her mouth teased his ear. 

 

Then Pepper raised her head and caught his jaw firmly in one hand. She looked deep into his eyes and murmured, "Enough teasing..." 

 

The blatant look of desire in her blue eyes made his cock twitch painfully. "Now I am going to touch you, Anthony. And you can't make a sound. Is that perfectly clear?"

 

He nodded and the corners of her mouth quirked. "Good boy." 

 

Her thumb rubbed his bottom lip and he trembled. "I'd hate to gag your pretty mouth. Not when I am going to put it to good use later."

 

Tony felt a rush of lust pass through him at her soft words but had no time to dwell on them because Pepper looped her fingers into his briefs and tugged them down his thighs. The cold air of the office made him shiver but then she cradled his cock in her hands, caressing it with her warm fingers. 

 

He sighed and closed his eyes as Pepper's fingers stroked and explored every inch of his penis, moving over its soft length and feeling him so intimately. Then he felt one hand hold his cock carefully while the other moved to squeeze his testicles and he jerked upwards in shock, opening his eyes.

 

"Easy there, big boy..." she said with a laugh. "Don't worry Anthony, I wouldn't dream of hurting you...", her fingers cradled his balls tenderly. Then she rubbed the tip of his cock with her fingers, teasing his little slit and he made a loud noise in his throat. 

 

Pepper just looked at him and he lowered his gaze, remembering that he was supposed to be quiet. She pushed his chin up with one hand and made him meet her eyes, cool blue and mocking as her other hand continued to play with his cock. 

 

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" She murmured silkily and he shook his head quickly. Her blue eyes darkened and she quickly leaned forward and kissed him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He kissed her back passionately, desperately aroused by the masterful way she was claiming him with her mouth and her quicksilver hands. 

 

Her lips moved over his own, nibbling and licking him, her tongue playing wildly with his and then he moaned into her mouth as her hands gently tugged on his penis. Then she let him go, moving away from him and he whimpered at the loss of her touch. 

 

Being the primary domme in their relationship, she was an expert in tying him up in arousing positions and bringing him to the edge. But he reminded himself, that right now wasn't about him. She needed release, she needed his skill in getting her off, so that she could relax.

 

Pepper walked over to a small cabinet in one corner of the room and began to rummage through it. 

 

He watched her, admiring the way her skirt tightened over her lush ass as she bent, the material hugging her backside beautifully, leaving nothing to his imagination.

 

_Tighter the skirt, better the view... wait... what is she searching for?_

 

Then she straightened, holding a small purse. She came back towards him and he quickly averted his gaze.

 

Pepper came to a stop before him and he slowly looked at her. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, her eyes gleaming with mischief. 

 

"I saw that, Anthony."

 

"Saw what, Ma'am?" He asked as innocently as possible and she giggled. 

 

"Twenty years of seeing me in tight skirts and you still stare at my ass when you think I am not looking."

 

Tony felt his ears burn at being caught and blurted out, "It was staring at me!"

 

Pepper burst into laughter and he continued, "It was! I am so sorry... I can't help it! I... look, Pe-Ma'am, you have an extremely beautiful backside, especially in a skirt. I just ca-"

 

She placed one finger on his lips, cutting him off. Then she gently kissed his cheek.

 

"No apologies necessary. I like checking out your sweet cheeks when you aren't looking... so we are even." She lifted up the purse and smiled broadly. "I was going to use this now but I think I will save it for later. Especially since I know you can control yourself admirably." 

 

Tony was damned curious to know what was in the purse but she just placed it on her desk.

 

"Now Anthony... back to business." Pepper looked at her watch. "I have a meeting in 15 minutes." She cupped his chin and said sternly. "You need to make me come before the meeting. Can you do that, hot stuff?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am." He whispered back and was rewarded with a quick hard peck on the lips. 

 

She leaned back against the glass and he bent, kneeling before her. Then she moved so quickly that before he could blink, her skirt was off her hips. She folded it neatly and placed it on the ground. 

 

His heart was hammering in his chest as inch by inch of her porcelain smooth thighs came into view, followed by a tiny triangle of black lace, seductively covering her vulva. 

 

"Pull off my thong with your teeth." She whispered and he obliged, placing his lips on the front of the vee and carefully nipping the cloth between his lips. He tugged gently, pulling the underwear down slowly to the top of her thighs. Then he nipped the left edge of cloth and pulled it down her leg as far as he could. He did the same for the other and she helped him by shoving it off her legs with her feet. 

 

"Good man." She said, patting the top of his head.

 

Her bare shaved pussy was right in line with his face and he leaned forward, kissing the top of her mound. She made a little noise in her throat and he continued kissing her soft flesh, moving to the top of her thighs. He nipped her flesh gently and rubbed his beard against her smooth thigh.

 

Pepper shivered in response and whispered, "I forgot about that devilish beard of yours, Anthony." She cupped his chin and he looked up into her smiling blue eyes. 

 

"See that you put it to good use." She whispered sternly and he nodded.

 

Tony stuck his tongue out and very slowly, touched its tip to the very beginning of her pussy. He then slowly dragged it down over her pouty nether lips. She shuddered and spread her legs, so he rested his cheek on the inner side of her satiny smooth thigh and licked her slowly. He kept licking the length of her lips, being careful not to penetrate her with his tongue.

 

Then he rubbed his face against her thigh and she gasped loudly. Her fingers wound into his hair.

 

He turned his face slightly and nipped the inner side of her thigh between his lips. Then he licked a long wet stripe and her fingers tightened in his hair. 

 

Tony shuffled slightly forward on his knees and pushed his tongue right into the top of her mound. He felt her hard little clit pulse against his tongue and he tapped it lightly. 

 

Then he took it between his lips, feeling the little fold of flesh swell in his mouth as he sucked on it lightly.

 

Pepper whimpered and he let go of her clit and instead, prodded the pink flesh around it with his tongue. He could taste her salty arousal, her body moistening with every flick of his tongue.

 

He began to lap at her clit, licking it slowly with the very tip of his tongue as if it were an ice cream. He could feel Pepper's fingers moving restlessly in his hair and then they pulled painfully when he pressed her clit with the base of his tongue.

 

Pepper was moaning softly, so he snuck a glance upwards. She was panting lightly, her breasts heaving and then she caught his gaze. Her bottom lip was in her mouth, her blue eyes dazed and soft.

 

"Such a good tongue..." she gasped out. "More, Anthony, more... please..."

 

"Your wish is my command, Ma'am." 

 

He lowered his head and began to gently nibble on her nether lips. His chin rubbed against her skin and he could feel her tremble against his mouth. She whimpered and then he slowly kissed her pouting lips, moving downwards. 

 

Pepper's fingers tugged on his head and he let her go, moving back. She silently raised her leg and wrapped it around his shoulder. 

 

He grinned at her and immediately dived back in, kissing her with a loud smack. Then he thrust his tongue deep into her and felt her quake against him. 

 

"Tonnnnnyyyyy...." 

 

Her raised leg gave him greater access to her soft moist pussy and he took advantage to rub his beard against the smooth skin of her thigh as he fucked her with his tongue, thrusting it into her lush moist depths again and again. 

 

Then he shifted back and lifted his lips to close over her clit once again. She felt so taut and swollen in his mouth, so close to her release. Her fingers tightened his hair and then she began to rock her hips against his mouth. He upped the tempo, now relentlessly licking the hard little bud and then took it between his lips and sucked on it hard. 

 

For a moment, she was eerily still and then she let out a keening cry and he felt spasms rack her frame as she came hard against his mouth. He kept lapping at her throughout, tasting her bittersweet sticky cum flowing through her swollen soft flesh. 


	2. Chapter 2

He sat back on his heels, grinning with pride at his completely sated Domme, standing before him. Her eyes were closed, cheeks flushed pink and she had a small smile playing around her lips. 

 

"Did I perform as expected?" He asked softly and Pepper stretched her hand out to pat his head. 

 

"Anthonyyyy..." she drawled out, "baby, that was something else... oh my god! I feel like a pile of mush... I can't... I just can't move... but I got to.... oh lord!"

 

His grin grew wider, especially when she sighed heavily and stretched her long legs outwards.

 

"Oh my legs... my crotch..." she opened one eye and giggled as she met his gaze. "I bet your tongue is numb..."

 

He shook his head in the negative and she laughed. Then she bent down and cupped his chin with both hands and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

"I love you, Tony Stark. That really helped me... thank you for thinking of me... you came here just to take care me, I don't know what to say... you always know just what I need and when I need it."

 

She touched her forehead to his and then helped him up by his elbows. Once he was upright, she untied the tie binding his wrists. He stretched his arms back and forth and then Pepper took his hands in hers. She turned them over, looking down at his palms and gently squeezed his hands. Pinpricks of sensation flooded his flesh, especially when she began to massage his fingers.

 

"Boss, it is okay. I am okay. It was just for 1 minute or two." 

 

"It was a good 5 minutes and I need to make sure you are alright." She murmured and then let his hands go.

 

"You take such good care of me, Boss." 

 

She looked at him, her lips slowly curving. Then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

 

"You are all I have, Tony... and I love taking care of you."

 

He kissed her ear and she buried her face in his neck, sighing.

 

"You are the best domme ever, Potts. I mean Ma'am." He whispered fiercely and she giggled, her body shaking against his. 

 

"That's a very sweeping statement, Anthony. Not that I am complaining..." she straightened and he felt something move within him at the tender shimmer in her blue eyes.

 

Pepper looped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

 

"So tell me, why am I the best domme, sweet cheeks?"

 

"Because you are the perfect combination of tenderness and bossiness and sexiness. You take care of your subs by seeing to their pleasure and their well-being during the play. In pursuit of your own release, you never forget your sub. That's what makes you the best." 

 

"Tony..." she murmured turning pink. "That's what is expected of a domme..."

 

"But very few really do it. Very few are as unselfish as you..."

 

She kissed his lips softly and whispered, "You are my first and only sub... and the man who has my heart. How could I be selfish with you?"

 

A powerful sense of possessiveness filled him, relishing the fact that he was her first, the first to be slave to her heady sense of mastery, the first to be the recipient of her intricate sensual torture. His cock twitched and Pepper must have felt it, for her smile deepened.

 

They held each other tightly for a moment, their breaths mingling. Then her watch beeped and she shifted. 

 

"It must be time for my meeting..." she looked at her watch. "Oh, we have another 8 minutes. I must clean up." 

 

Pepper stood, extending her hand. He took it and stood as well, wincing slightly because of his semi-erect penis. She lowered her gaze and moistened her lips, making his cock throb in response. 

 

"I wonder if we have enough time... for your turn..." she murmured softly, her eyes gleaming with a very familiar sparkle. 

 

Tony dropped his jaw in shock because he recognized that gleam and what it meant for him. 

 

"Pep- I mean, Ma'am, we shouldn't! You have a meeting soon! I should get out of here!"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he bit his tongue.

 

She said sternly, "Anthony, I am not done with you yet. So you aren't going anywhere. Now sit still while I clean myself up. If I catch you moving, I will cuff you to the chair, meeting be damned! Is that clear?"

 

Tony nodded quickly, his heart hammering with excitement. 

 

_Shit, I love it when Pepper gets really bossy! It is so damn hot! I am so tempted to disobey her, just to see what she will do... but then... I don't want to be punished either!_

 

Pepper was in the bathroom and he leaned against her desk carefully, taking care not to rest his bare butt on any important papers. He idly scanned the room and then realized that his shirt and her black skimpy thong were lying on the floor by the window. 

 

Let me tidy up a bit... in case I forget later...

 

He walked over to the window and picked up the clothing from the floor. Just then, a large squarish device with a clock face, beeped loudly and Pepper came rushing out of the bathroom. 

 

"Miss Potts. Miss Potts, are you there?" Rosy Deacon, Pepper's secretary, spoke out of nowhere and he jumped.

 

She pressed a button on the device and spoke, "Yes, go ahead, Miss Deacon."

 

"Why do you still use an intercom, when you have a Stark phone, a laptop and Friday?!" He whispered incredulously and she placed her finger on her lips in warning.

 

"Miss Potts, the team is back from lunch, so should we resume our discussion?"

 

"Oh Yes. Please." 

 

He gasped and Pepper smiled gleefully at him. 

 

"Ask them to come in 10 minutes, please." She cut the intercom and he exclaimed, "10 minutes! Potts, I need to leave! I can't be here! Shit! I need to put my clothes on!" 

 

He shook out his pants and placed one foot in them, about to pull them up, when she said quietly, "Anthony, who is in charge here?" 

 

Tony stopped and looked at her. He gulped hard at the look in her eyes. "You are, Ma'am." 

 

"That's right... and I am not done with you yet." She lowered her eyes to his crotch and he shivered. "Not by a long shot." 

 

"What... what do you want, Ma'am?"

 

She came over to him and he let his pants fall as she caught him firmly by the arms.

 

"I do not want you to go, sweet cheeks. I want to touch you to my satisfaction..."

 

His heart hammered in his chest as she moved his hands behind his back.

 

"And when I am satisfied, Anthony..." she whispered, trailing her finger over his Arc scar, his chest tingling at her touch. "Then you may be allowed to go... maybe..."

 

He stared at her wide-eyed, while she picked up his shirt and twisted it into a thick rope.

 

"What... what are you going to do to me..." he whispered, intrigued beyond measure by what she was planning.

 

She moved behind him. "I am very good at multi-tasking, you know that, right? 

 

Her finger trailed slowly along his shoulder blade and he trembled.

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"To meet that end, I am going to tie you up and keep you naked under my desk..." she muttered. "So that, during my meeting, I have you conveniently close at hand... "

 

He was so shocked by her statement and so excited, that he didn't even realize she had tied his wrists together behind his back. 

 

"Ma'am! What!"

 

"Oh, don't be so shocked, Anthony..." 

 

She tightened the knot gently and he felt her lips at his ear. Then she whispered sexily, "You know I love seeing you bound and helpless..." 

 

Her finger slowly traced the bicep of one of his tied arms. "You know I love bringing you to the very edge and then watching you struggle so beautifully to hold on to your control, sweating and straining against your restraints..." 

 

Her teeth closed on his ear and he gasped, his entire frame shaking with anticipation.

 

"And then finally... the way you come apart in passion... so gloriously desperate... your loud groans and your entire body tightens like a bow and then releases as in a violent spasm, your white-hot spunk raining all over your strong thighs... poetry in motion, Anthony." 

 

He whimpered, each of her whispered words making his cock throb painfully. His body ached for her touch and as if she understood him, one hand snaked around his waist to lovingly caress his chest.

 

"But..." he closed his eyes, trying to stay rational through her gentle stroking, "but your team... they might see me... hear me..."

 

"No one will." She said firmly, her breath warm on his cheek. "The desk touches the floor and is very thick. Everyone is going to be busy looking at the projector. Besides..." her fingers squeezed his pectoral hard and he jerked. 

 

"Do you think I will let anyone see you like this, Anthony..." she whispered, her teeth scoring his shoulder possessively . "Never. I won't let that happen. You are mine and only mine."   

 

"Body and soul, ma'am..." he whispered back and she kissed his ear, her hands moving down to his hips and cupping his backside.

 

"Shit! This is going to be thrilling! And hot! Everyone's going to be right there! Discussing and arguing and all the while, never suspecting what I am doing literally under the table! Oh but wait! I nearly forgot!"

 

He turned slightly, watching curiously as she opened the little purse she had placed on the table earlier. Then she pulled two things out of it and his heart started to thump loudly in his chest. 

 

Pepper triumphantly stretched a thin silicone ring between her fingers. "This is perfect for what I have in mind!" 

 

Tony was seriously conflicted. He was nervous and damn excited at the same time. And also very titillated. Every bone in his body, especially his cock, was screaming for the cock ring. 

 

He stammered out, "Pep-Ma'am, please... please..."

 

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you uncomfortable with the ring, Anthony?"

 

"No! NO! I ... I... I want... it... please, Ma'am..."

 

She giggled and moved in front of him. "Such a greedy little slave... desperate to be restricted... but then with a cock like yours... I say the longer, the harder, the better...  so first things first..."

 

She applied some lube on the ring, massaging it into the silicone. Then she lifted his penis in one hand and he took a deep breath, clenching his jaw as she lubricated his shaft as well. 

 

Pepper stretched the ring wide and inserted his penis through it. He dug his fingers into his palms, his chest heaving from the effort of standing still as she moved the tight little ring right to the bottom of his penis, stopping at the base, before his balls.

 

"There... does that feel alright?" 

 

"It feels... heavenly!" He ground out, blinking hard as the ring tightened deliciously around his throbbing flesh, introducing a deep feeling of pressure. His cock was pulsing so hard, he could feel it in his toes, the heightened sensation making him so sensitive.

 

"Do you need more lube?" she asked worriedly and he smiled at her. "No, thank you... don't worry, Ma'am..."

 

Pepper felt the knot across his wrists. Then he felt her slip two fingers into the knot. 

 

"I just want to make sure I am not hurting you with all these restraints. Wag your fingers. Can you move them comfortably? Is the knot too tight?"

 

"It isn't, Ma'am..." he moved his fingers easily. "It isn't tight at all." 

 

"Anthony, baby..." She licked his neck slowly and he inhaled. 

 

"You taste so good... but answer me seriously..." she cupped his jaw and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay with all this? Is it too much? Do you want to use your safe word?" 

 

He grinned stupidly at her, touched by her concern. "You worry too much, Ma'am... I can handle this, I will handle anything to please you." 

 

Her blue eyes darkened with emotion and she kissed his lips lightly. 

 

"Come now, the team will be here any minute. You need to get under the desk. I am going to make it a little more comfortable for you."

 

Her office had a lovely soft grey carpet, so comfort wasn't much of a concern to him. But Pepper still dragged a thick small rug from one end of the room and spread it underneath her desk. She also had a cushy sofa pillow which she fluffed and placed on the rug.

 

"Now you shouldn't feel cold..." she muttered, tapping her chin, "but maybe I should reduce the A/C a little... I mean, increase it... make it a little warm... you are, after all, buck-naked..."

 

"Maybe increase it a little..."

 

She picked up the A/C remote and he carefully lowered himself to his knees. 

 

"Wait! Before you lie down!" Pepper exclaimed and bent towards him. "One last thing." 

 

He widened his eyes in shocked excitement as she neatly folded her black thong and moved it towards his mouth.

 

"Anthony, you need to be very quiet. I know you are good at that but I do not want to take any chances. So I need to gag you... and this is the only thing I have, that's appropriate."

 

She carefully placed the stretchy cloth on his lips and he took it between his teeth, tasting the warm stretchy lycra.

 

"Bite down on it... yes, that's good. Now i will just..."

 

Then she tied the stringy ends into a knot behind his head and smoothed her fingers over the gag. 

 

"Can you breathe easily?"

 

He nodded and she cupped his jaw, her thumb stroking his beard slowly. He whimpered into his gag and she tightened her grip. 

 

"Anthony, you look so pretty, all trussed up and gagged... you have no idea how eminently fuckable you are at this very moment... I wish I had a ball gag here, I love seeing that bright red ball in your mouth but this... this looks equally sexy..."

 

Then she held his head down as he shuffled backwards under the desk. 

 

Tony lay down on the soft rug, resting his head comfortably on the large pillow. The desk wasn't long enough for him to stretch his legs completely, so he folded his knees behind him. It was a little cramped but he could take it, so he looked up at Pepper. She knelt down and studied him silently.

 

Her eyes moved slowly over his bare chest, glimmering as they lingered over his naked cock and thighs. Her hand moved to caress his hair and she looked at him with tenderness shining in her eyes. 

 

"Damn it Stark... you really are a gift... you do so much for me... I am such a lucky bitch of a domme... to have a sub like you... I love you, I will always love you..."

 

He leaned into her caress, nuzzling her hand and she sighed. Then he heard voices outside her door and someone knocked. She whispered fiercely, "This meeting is going to take place for 10 minutes maximum! That's it! No longer!" 

 

Then she straightened and said "Come in".


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper's team filed into the office, talking softly to each other. 

 

Pepper spoke, "Everyone, please take a seat. Marla, can you present the outline of the prototype launch from your laptop? Thanks. Jeffery, could you please connect the LCD to the her laptop and turn it on?"

 

Tony heard someone fiddling with the large screen somewhere far behind him and then he looked ahead, at Pepper's feet shifting in place as she stood before him. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears, he was holding himself absolutely still, barely breathing to ensure no one would catch him there. 

 

"Right." Pepper said firmly, "where did we stop last?" 

 

As the company in the room started to talk to each other, he focused on the pair of stocking-clad feet before him. 

 

_So delicate... and the sheer material... is it nylon? Is it rayon? It is definitely something synthetic... shit, it shimmers! Wow... women are so lucky they have so many choices in inner-wear... whereas men have... oh crap! Where did I put my briefs! They were with my jeans! And my shoes! Oh fuck! Wait... wait a minute, Pepper has definitely put them away... she's damn careful of these things..._

 

He relaxed and went back to admiring Pepper's feet, the slim ankles, the delicate arch of her heels, the way her painted toenails stood out against the nude stockings covering them.

 

_Ten tiny cute little... is that pink... yup, raspberry pink... so sexy... I just want to lick them slowly... and feel them curl against my tongue._

 

Then he winced because his cock throbbed in response to his wicked thoughts, which in turn made the cock ring tighten around his throbbing flesh.

 

_Down, boy! We got to remain calm... god knows how long this meeting is going to take... and we can't come until the Boss says so... Speaking of the Boss... if her feet are pretty, let's take a peek at her beautiful legs..._

 

From his vantage point, he had a great view of Pepper's legs, starting from the dainty sculpted curve of her calves, as they tapered up to her satiny smooth curved thighs, her firm knees in the middle.

 

_Legs for days indeed... shit, they are so pretty... and here I am, trussed up good and tight, unable to touch them..._ he experimentally shifted his wrists, trying to move the knot across them. 

 

_Nope, can't get out of this... but see I knew that. The Boss is damn good at her tying game... she's really got me helpless this time... even my dick is..._

 

He looked down at the purple band around the base of his cock, the material stretched around his flesh. 

 

_Fuck, she's really got me good this time... I can't even come as fast I want to... in any case..._ he listened quietly to the ongoing conversation. _The Boss seems to be busy with the meeting...  perhaps she's even forgotten I am here... this pillow is nice and comfy, no harm in taking a short nap._

 

He closed his eyes lightly for a minute, enjoying the feel of soft snug rug that he was lying on. Then something lightly grazed his arm and he opened his eyes. But there was nothing there. So he closed them again and felt the grazing sensation again, this time lingering on his elbow. 

 

Tony lazily opened one eye to see Pepper's foot gently stroke his arm with its toes. He turned slightly and the foot moved, tracing the outline of his bicep slowly, sending a tingle through his skin. 

 

Then it rose to his chest. Her big toe casually grazed his Arc scar and he took a deep breath as it dragged slowly down his bare chest. His skin prickled at the soft sensual rub. Then she lifted her foot and repeated the motion, stroking him from Arc to belly button. 

 

_Shit, she's so limber! The way she's curving her foot, just angling her toe out... wait a minute! I forgot that Potts used to practice ballet as a child!_

 

She stroked him one more time and he relaxed back against the pillow, enjoying the foot's touch. Then it upped the game by slowly rubbing his abdomen and his stomach clenched at the sensation. All his blood moved to his nether regions and his cock sprang to attention as Pepper's foot massaged his stomach excruciatingly slowly. 

 

He was sensitive around his abdomen and the torture of her moving foot was enhanced by the sheer silky soft material on her toes. The rubbing had aroused his flesh to a fever pitch and he dug his knuckles into his palms, to keep his control. 

 

Then her toe traced the outline of his belly button and he jerked uptight, his heart hammering in his chest. It dipped into the crevice and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body.

 

He felt her foot slowly leave his belly button and then drag downward, stopping at the beginning of his groin. 

 

Tony opened his eyes, dimly aware that two women from Pepper's team were loudly arguing in the background, other people chiming in as well and trying to calm things down. But he really couldn't care because Pepper's foot was slowly rubbing along the edge of his closed thighs. 

 

He lifted one leg upright and her foot moved to stroke the inner-side of his resting thigh, rubbing his sensitive flesh firmly. He fidgeted against his bindings, desperate for more and she seemed to understand his conflict because her other foot joined the play, stroking his raised thigh. 

 

No matter how he moved his hips, he couldn't escape her feet as they moved firmly yet carefully against his flesh, rubbing him up and down. All he could do was breathe hard and wriggle helplessly. That didn't help either because with every slight movement or shift, the damn ring seemed to tighten even harder around his cock. 

 

When one foot palmed his cock gently, he jerked upwards, moaning against his gag.

 

Then the foot and him both paused in place, remaining absolutely still, hoping that no one had heard his muffled moan. But the argument still raged on and he heard Pepper gently interject, "Ladies, we are running out of time. This argument is pointless at the moment. Let us instead, try to agree over the launch video with IKEA." 

 

The group began to discuss something and he watched both feet move away from his groin. He exhaled with relief, trying to calm his pounding heart, only for it to quicken again when one dainty foot moved towards his pectoral.

It rested on his chest and then pressed its toes against his nipple. 

 He gasped but the foot just angled itself, moving the big toe downwards. It then began pressing and flicking the little nub so carefully. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight, trying not to come then and there as the toe relentlessly teased his nipple into a state of pebbled hardness. 

 

He turned his head to one side, taking deep breaths to keep his control and then felt soft firm fingers slowly trail along the side of his chest. They stroked his ribs, he shivered in response, the light ghost-like touch so sensitive to his already aroused body and then they lowered to the vee of flesh below his stomach.

 

They lightly danced along his skin and he clamped his eyelids shut even tighter. 

 

_Fuck! Pepper! What the fuck are you doing to me!_

 

The hand disappeared and the feet returned, this time going straight for his pulsing cock. Toes prodded the ring around him boldly, rubbing it against his already sensitive flesh. He gritted his teeth and pushed his head back against the pillow as the other foot daintily dragged its big toe along his penis. 

 

The feet began to take turns in playing with his cock, gently nudging it between them, making him writhe in aroused agony. They were slow and through, alternating between strokes and soft grazing touches, then bold prods and pushes. 

 

One foot moved under his cock and pushed it upright, allowing the other one to delicately stroke its underside with the front of its toes. He whimpered and thrust his hips upwards, pushing the feet off him. Then he felt one foot gently but firmly push him down by his stomach. 

 

Chastised, he lay there, chest heaving as the feet continued with their sensual stroking. Now one foot moved against the sensitive head of his penis, the toe repeatedly grazing his slit and he felt pre-cum dribble from his cock. The foot rubbed the moisture all around his head a little clumsily and then lightly pushed aside his penis, to gently press his balls. He tossed his head wildly as the foot rubbed his balls relentlessly, the pressure now building unbearably in his chest. The sensual torture was heightened because he was restrained and couldn't join the agile feet in touching himself, no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

The shirt around his wrists, suddenly seemed too tight and he wriggled helplessly, the other foot joining the first in playing with his balls. Then he opened his eyes, aware that his cock had hardened completely and was standing completely erect and proud. One foot gently touched the ring again and his cock twitched lightly with the movement.  Sensation coursed through his veins, making him tighten his entire body, his muscles flexing against his restraints, 

 

The feet moved away and he moaned, ironically now craving their touch. Left on his own, he could hear his dick pulse with need in his head, all his senses focused on controlling himself from release. Sweat trickled down his back and he tested his bonds but still couldn't break them. Then he felt soft fingers stroke his hair and he opened his eyes to look into Pepper's bright blue ones, filled with worry.

 

She had leaned down and was looking at him with concern. He tried to tell her through his eyes, Boss, don't worry. I am fine. It is okay. I love what you are doing...

 

She nibbled on her lip, her eyes darkening and then cupped his jaw. He nuzzled her hand, enjoying the feel of her hand and her silent tenderness.

 

_This... this right here... this is what I love the most about my Domme, my Boss, my Pepper... she's great at bondage, at lovemaking, at being in charge but... she has this amazing technique of combining tenderness with sensual torture. No matter how much she pushes me to my limits, I know she's looking out for me... she always pauses in our play, to see if I am alright, if I am happy... and she cares for me, my well-being... I love you, Pep..._

 

He felt her hand shift and it left him for a moment. Then she was on her knees, leaning over him and he widened his eyes in shock. She untied the thong gag and pulled it slowly away from his lips. 

 

"Pep..." he swallowed weakly, "what about the-"

 

"I cleared the room. I had to because..." she bent and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You've been such a good sub, such amazing control, I need to give you your release." 

 

"Ma'am, I can hold out for longer." He said stubbornly, even though his cock throbbed in protest. 

 

Pepper smiled at him and stroked his hair tenderly. 

 

"You have held out for an admirably long time, Anthony. But it is time. Look at your cock." She whispered softly, "It is so huge and hard... I must see you come... that's why..."

 

She shifted back and pulled at the edges of the rug, bringing him out from under the desk. 

 

"That's why I want no audience or interruptions... I want to hear your noises of sweet release and I want to watch you release yourself in perfect peace..." 

 

His cock throbbed again and she carefully closed her hand around its head, making him groan loudly at the contrast of her soft warm fingers around his painfully hard flesh. 

 

"Yes, Anthony... that's it, I want to hear you sing so prettily..." she murmured and shuffled backwards. "And I am going to use my feet to make you do so." 

 

He looked at her, confused and she smirked evilly. 

 

"You are really going to like this, sweet cheeks."

 

Pepper opened a drawer in her desk and rummaged around it. She closed it and he could see she was holding the tiny bottle of lubricant in one hand. She doused her stockinged feet with lube and then shifted a little distance from him, lying on her back. 

 

Then she propped herself up on her arms and and lifted her moist feet to rest in his lap. He dropped his jaw in shock, finally catching on to what she was going to do. 

 

"Pep! Ma'am! Shit!"

 

She didn't reply but instead moved her feet, such that they were now cupping the base of his erect cock. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it because it just heightened the myriad of sensation coursing through his blood. 

 

_Fuck! Such soft delicate skin! So soft! Mdijfdif omg! The arches of her feet... fuck! So firm yet so soft! OH GOD! They are resting on that damn ring! AHHH so tight! Must BREATHE! GAAH!_

 

"Open your mouth and sing, Anthony..." she purred and then moved her feet up in tandem, pulling up on his cock and then sliding down softly. Thanks to the lube, the motion was slick and soft and very arousing. He closed his eyes to savor the feelings rushing through him and then moaned as the feet once again moved up, pulling on him lightly. 

 

Pepper's feet began to jerk him off in earnest, pulling on him from base to tip, hard and fast. Impossibly, the cock ring tightened around his aroused flesh with every upward tug, only to be pressed against him when her feet returned to his base. He gritted his teeth and then opened his eyes with a gasp as the feet closed around his cock's head. 

 

He heard Pepper giggled and turned to look at her with bemusement. 

 

"The look on your face is priceless... by the way, you can come anytime you want to, handsome." 

 

"I can..." he stopped, to whimper as the feet lowered back to the base of his hips, tantalizingly slowly. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I can..." he swallowed, a drop of sweat trickling down his brow, "I can hold out for some more time." 

 

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony..." drawled Pepper sultrily. She lowered her lashes and then seductively, moistened her lips. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her little pink tongue, darting between her plump  lips, wetting their lushness. 

 

Then she drew the soft flesh between her teeth and he took a deep breath. Her feet cupped him again and moved up and down one more time, very slowly. Then they pressed the cock ring hard against his hips and he couldn't control himself anymore. He closed his eyes, finally let himself go. 

 

Tony saw bursts of bright light in the darkness and heard himself scream from far away as his white-hot release roared through his shaking, tied-up body. He kept moaning as he emptied himself all over his stomach, his cum raining in hot splashes against his sweaty skin. 

 

Then he floated aimlessly on a cloud of sated, dreamy bliss, his entire body boneless and limp. The shirt binding his wrists, drifted away and strong fingers massaged them tenderly for a moment. 

 

He sighed heavily with dreamy contentment as the same fingers closed around his softening cock and lifted it gently. He could feel it being wiped with something soft and moist, so he opened one eye lazily.

 

Pepper was carefully wiping his crotch with a wet wipe. She carefully and slowly slid the cock ring off him and placed it on her chair. Then she began to wipe away the cum on his stomach. 

 

Tony sat up quickly and caught her hands.

 

"Boss! Hey, I can clean up, you don't need to do this!"

 

She lifted her head and looked at him with smiling blue eyes, the same soft smile on her lips. 

 

"Anthony, relax. I'll do it. You were so good under that desk, you deserve some pampering." 

 

He shook his head in objection, so she placed her hand on his Arc scar and pushed him back down firmly. 

 

Still, he propped himself up.on his elbows and watched her clean him thoroughly and gently. She crumpled the tissues into a ball and stood up.

 

"Boss..." he whined and she looked at him with a grin.

 

"Yes, Anthony?" 

 

Tony tossed his head and gave her his best puppy look: mournful big eyes, quivering pouty lips and wriggling slightly.

 

"Boss, can't we spoon for a while? Do you have another meeting?" 

 

She giggled cutely.

 

"You are such a needy little sub. Of course we can spoon. Let me just throw this away." 

 

She walked over to the dustbin in the far corner, threw away the tissues and returned to him. Then she elegantly lowered herself to the ground behind him and lay down on her side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself to his back, cuddling up to him.

 

He closed his eyes, pushing back against her, such that there wasn't an inch of space between them. She took a deep breath, making her breasts press against his back and he hummed with happiness.

 

 

Pepper giggled and whispered in his ear, "You know after we got together, I was so shocked to find out that you love cuddling and snuggling! Something that is so incongruous with how you are in public." 

 

"Really..." he murmured sleepily, "Incongruous? Why, Boss?"

 

"Well..." she said lightly, tapping her fingers against his stomach. "You were such a playboy, you had a different woman in bed every day, you hated any show of emotions. I never even imagined that you would turn out to be such the snuggler in a relationship. It was such a pleasant surprise, so nice to find this soft side of...", her hands drifted up to his Arc and she raised her leg, wrapping it around his hip. 

 

All was quiet for a moment and Tony thought Pepper had fallen asleep.

 

He stroked her leg on his hip with his fingers and she shifted with a giggle.

 

"You were saying, Boss?"

 

"Sorry, I was distracted by the amazing way you feel, Anthony..." She said, exhaling loudly. Then she buried her face in his neck with an loud sniff. "And the way you smell.... that combination of motor oil and Armani..." 

 

He felt himself grow warm as her sniffs grew louder. "Sorry, I was in the garage and I... I forgot to shower, I should have-"

 

Her fingers pressed against his lips and she nibbled on his ear gently, making him gasp.

 

"Hush, Anthony. I love your sexy purely Stark scent." Pepper whispered fiercely. 'Don't you dare apologize for it."

 

"Alright, Boss..." he whispered back, tensing as her hands drifted down to rub his stomach. 

 

"Dammit, Stark... you feel so good, I want nothing more than to lie here with you and cuddle forever..." she sighed sadly, "But I have to get back to work."

 

"Do you want me to leave? I can stay. I could try and help you... somehow, I do not know how...is there something I could do to reduce your work?'

 

Pepper smiled against his shoulder. "I think having a hot naked stud like you around, would be more of a distraction. A very aesthetically pleasing distraction..." 

 

Her hands cupped his groin and he trembled, closing his eyes.

 

"On the other hand, having an extra hand around..." she purred, her lips slowly kissing his neck, "I could put you to work... after all, you are here and willing, aren't you, Anthony?"

 

"Yes! Pep! I mean, Boss! That sounds good! Whatever you want me to do!" 

 

She rested her chin on his shoulder and said softly, "You could help me proof-read some of the literature that Kami has written for Biolight. And meanwhile, I could finish the budget and costing Excel sheets that I have to submit by tomorrow. It would really help me."

 

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her fragrant neck and kissing her soft skin.

 

She giggled and whispered, "We could even have a simple dinner, some takeout, I can't leave the office."

 

"Yes, ma'am... But may I make a request, a tiny one, please?"

 

"Let me guess. You want five more minutes of snuggling." 

 

"Yup. Please Ma'am... pleassseeeee...." He nuzzled her neck and tightened his grip on her. 

 

Pepper patted his back and whispered, "Only five minutes, Mr. Snuggles. Then we get back to work." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art For: A Well Deserved Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234002) by [hey_you_with_the_face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face)




End file.
